


Cookies

by loracarol



Series: 25 Days of Fic [13]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 25 Days of Fic, Cookies, Gen, Tumblr, Tumblr Memes, tenses; how do you work?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loracarol/pseuds/loracarol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>None of The Avengers know how to make Christmas Cookies, not really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookies

Steve thinks maybe he once knew how to make Christmas cookies, once when he was a boy and his mother would let him draw in the kitchen as she baked. Even in the middle of the depression, she'd scrimp and save so that when Christmas rolled around, she'd be able to bake during the holiday. He would draw pictures of her in fairy tale gowns and the house they would live in when he was older and could work, and she would always smile at him, joy in her eyes, and in their hearts. 

\---

Tony never made Christmas cookies, that was for the staff to do, and later, for Tony to order from whatever bakery he took a fancy to during the holidays. 

Sometimes he wonders if Pepper makes Christmas cookies, but the thought is so abstract, and Not Important that he ignores it. 

Even after she's sitting in his apartment with bare feet and loose hair, after New York, and after every time he almost dies he doesn't really think of it, ordering cookies instead from her favorite bakery, and delighting in her joy as she indulges in the baked goods.

\--- 

Natasha has made Christmas cookies; once while on a mission.

They were laced with poison.

She tries not to think of the children who ate them.

\---

Clint knows how to make Christmas cookies.

Or, at least, he knows how to slice a log of dough, and through the slices in the oven.

If there's anything he's good at, it's following orders.

\---

Bruce thinks he could make cookies if you gave him a recipe book. He can follow recipes, they are, after all, basically science, but with less chance of destroying people's lives. 

Most of the food he cooks is adapted from recipes he learned while on the run, recipes that could be made quickly, alone by him in his apartment. Meals that could be packed away if he had to go on the run again. 

But still, he thinks, if you gave him a recipe book, he could make them. 

It's the _decorating_ he's unsure about.

\---

Thor doesn't know how to make Christmas cookies, unsurprising given that he's from a planet that doesn't celebrate Christmas. 

What _is_ surprising (at least to Tony Stark) is that the blond behemoth can cook at _all_.

Apparently, years of traveling as a warrior, and time spent as a human on Earth had given Thor an idea of how to act around a kitchen.

Thor stood at the stove, trying to learn how to cook latkes for Jane, the pile of good-but-not-perfect latkes piling up on a plate to the side of him. 

He did not know how to make Christmas cookies, but that was okay; he had no need to know such things. Smiling, he ladled more batter onto the pan, and tried again. 


End file.
